Battle for Affection
by YuriChan220
Summary: Mordred's jealousy can go so far. But...she doesn't realize it's all a misunderstanding.


**Battle For Affection**

**Pairing: Astolfo x D'eon**

**Genre: Friendship/Humor**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate Series or any of its characters.**

BAM! SLASH CLANG!

Swords clash and punches and kicks are being followed through by none other than three servants who are battling it out. The two young men who are feminine looking: Astolfo of the Twelve Paladins and Chevalier D'eon, the Lily Knight. And one other person who is right behind them is their master, Ritsuka-chan, who is watching the whole thing.

Apparently, the traps are battling Artoria "Lancer Saber" Pendragon's "son", Mordred. Somehow, the pony-tailed blonde had been spying on the traps. She saw Artoria knighting Astolfo and D'eon for protecting their "King" not once, not twice, but three times in the past week. And Artoria was so impressed by what they've done, she happily promoted them as members of the Knights of the Round Table. To make matters worse, as a "thank you", Astolfo hugged and rubbed his face against her giant knockers. That put Mordred over the edge and challenged both of the traps to battle.

And back to where we were. Mordred is clad in silver armor and her helmet has been cut off by Astolfo's lance. She backs away chuckling.

"You're pretty good…for a pretty boy!" she taunts. "I'll bet that is weighing you down a lot. I am a lot faster than you, you damn trap!"

"Hey, hey!" Ritsuka says, reaching both of her hands out. "Let's talk this out, okay?"

"Stay out of this, little girl!" Mordred shouts. "This is between me and those pretty boys over there!"

"Heh, you're all bark, but no bite!" Astolfo counters. He raises his lance. "How about a taste of this so you can shut your mouth!"

"I'll jab you in the heart if I can," D'eon says, raising his sword and pointing it at Mordred. "We should end this quickly."

"Gladly," Mordred grins evilly. "I will finish you two off in a single blow!"

"Wait, stop!" Ritsuka cries, but the three of them charge and clash blades yet again.

D'eon lunges toward the armored blonde, trying to jab her with his sword, but she's too quick. She delivers a powerful side kick to his chest, sending him flying toward Astolfo, making them topple to the ground. Astolfo struggles to his feet and charges with his lance. Both clash blades left and right, sending some sparks flying. They clash again and try to push each other with gritted teeth.

"Give it up, Rider!" Mordred growls. "You're clearly no match for the likes of me!"

"You think that will stop me from trying?" Astolfo presses.

"Face it, Rider! I am a much better fighter than you! I can obliterate you in seconds if I have to!" Mordred shoves the pink haired trap, making him stumble backward. "In fact, I should do it right now. You clearly annoy me."

She raises her sword and it glows red. D'eon notices a shocked Astolfo about to be blown to bits. The blonde grabs his sword and speeds toward Mordred to jab her in the chest to interrupt her. The pony-tailed blonde growls and glares at the French trap.

"You satisfied interrupting me, you damn pretty boy…?" she sneers. She turns and swings her sword hard.

D'eon barely parries it, ducks and dodges her attacks. He jumps at her swinging downward and then scoots back on his rear. He rolls to his feet, picking up his sword and goes for it again. But he misses completely, giving Mordred an opening. She knees him in the gut and then kicks him away.

"D'eon-chan, no!" Astolfo cries.

Mordred stomps over toward the French trap, who is struggling to his feet. D'eon tries again to attack her, but gets parried and gets slashed in the arm, making him scream in pain and drop to one knee. Astolfo shakes his head roughly and charges at the pony-tailed blonde before she can attack again. He successfully hits her in the back, making her stumble forward and swiftly turn around.

Astolfo swings his lance furiously. "Ain't NOBODY! HURTS! MY! D'EON-CHAN! EVER! AGAIN!" He shouts between hits, but all of them are clearly blocked by Mordred.

"You think you're so damn tough, huh!?" Mordred shouts back as she shoves him back and kicks him hard in the chest. "Guess again, sucker! I am the strongest here! I've trained longer and harder than you two pretty boys!"

"Stop this! Stop this!" Ritsuka-chan gets in front of the two injured servants before Mordred can attack again. "That's enough! You have proved yourself! Isn't that enough!?"

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Mordred shouts. "I can't accept this! I will never accept it! These two are the bane of my existence!"

"What are you talking about?" Ritsuka-chan asks.

"Talk to Rider!" the pony-tailed blonde says, pointing her sword at Astolfo. "He'll tell you EXACTLY what happened!"

"What?" the cute redhead turns toward the injured pink haired trap and he shrugs.

"Don't play dumb!" Mordred shouts. "You KNOW what happened earlier! I saw you two! Including you, Rider! You know what you did with my Daddy!"

"Huh?" Astolfo raises an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You were all over her!" Mordred says. "Don't deny it! You're not getting to my Daddy that easily! She'll never be yours! NEVER!"

Astolfo and D'eon give each other weird looks. "Huh!?" they say in unison.

The pony-tailed blonde growls. "What? Are you stupid?" She sighs heavily. "This is getting nowhere. I'll just get rid of you two-"

"You will do nothing of the sort!" A familiar stoic, but firm voice is heard from a distance. Artoria Pendragon has arrived on her noble steed. "Mordred, young lady?"

The pony-tailed blonde freezes as she hears her "Father" get off of her horse, step toward her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Put the blade down and talk," Artoria demands.

Mordred groans and sheathes her sword. She explains everything that happened earlier and how the battle started.

"I see," Artoria nods, rubbing her chin in thought and nods. "But listen: Astolfo was just the energetic trap he always is. You kinda didn't see the bigger picture."

"Huh?" the pony-tailed blonde quirks an eyebrow and turns toward the two traps who helped each other stand up.

"We're actually a couple~!" the pink haired trap says as he hugs D'eon tightly.

There is a bit of silence before Mordred sweatdrops and turns toward her "Father". "Uhhhh…"

"Ehehehe~!" Ritsuka-chan chuckles. "It's true~!"

"I-I see…"

Just then, Artoria wraps her arms around her child tenderly from behind. "As for you, child. I know I've been ignoring you for a while now. But it ends today. I'll be your one and only Daddy, okay?"

"Hmph. You can do a lot more than that. OW!"

"And that's no way to speak to a parent." Arotria bonks her on the head. "Listen, why don't we go for a training trip? Just the two of us? I'll give my full attention to you from now on."

Mordred thinks for a moment before nodding. "Okay. Sounds nice. I'll get stronger with you and show those two pretty boys that I and Morgan Le Fay belong closer to your seat at the Round Table!" She declares with a finger held high in the air.

Artoria gives an elegant chuckle. "_Ara, ara~_ So confident, are you? Well then, let our training become harder than what I planned. Be prepared, child."

"Oh, I will!" Mordred says with a fist pumped.

"Now then, let's hop on my horse and go home," The Lion King says, gesturing toward her steed. She then turns to Ritsuka-chan and the two traps. "I'll see you three later, okay? Mordred and I have some "Father and Son' quality time to work on."

"Sure! Good luck, Lancer Saber~!" Ritsuka-chan waves happily and then turns toward the traps as soon as the two leave. "Haaaah~! Well…that was a hard fight. Well…kind of? Hehe~!"

Astolfo laughs too. "You bet! Oh, man! I thought we were goners! That Mordred was freaking powerful!"

"You're telling me…" D'eon sighs.

The pink haired trap hugs him happily and tightly. "Aw, come on! Turn that frown upside down! We lived, right? So…let's go to HQ so that we can have fun together~!"

The French trap blushes heavily. "D-d-don't say that out loud, Astolfo-chan…!"

Ritsuka-chan giggles. "Hope you two have a good time~! I'm planning on doing the same thing with Mash! Don't tell her that, though~" She puts a finger to her own mouth as a sign to keep quiet.

"You bet~!" Astolfo gives a toothy grin and thumbs up.

With that, the three of them start walking back to Chaldea HQ with the traps holding hands.

**A/N: I would like to thank Mike Powell for providing me some ideas for this story. I was actually basing this on Astolfo vs Mordred from the anime. And I needed to think of a very good reason for Mordred to battle Astolfo and D'eon. **

**So thanks again and hope everyone else like it. **

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
